The Son Of Chaos
by perseusjackson2001
Summary: Percy has been abandoned. He finds out he's not a real Son of Poseidon. Set after the Giant War. What Will Happen Next? Read to Find Out...
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Chaos

Chapter 1

As Much as I want to I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!

Chaos Pov

500 years ago I had a child. 500 years ago there was war and 500 years ago I put my child into a deep sleep. He awoke as a child in the year 1997. He awoke as a son of Poseidon. His actual name is Void but on earth he is known as Percy Jackson. His mother on earth is Sally Jackson and his father is Poseidon.

I've been watching his progress for years like from the moment when he returned Zeus's lightning bolt, defeated Ares, found the Golden Fleece and he defeated Kronos.

I expected him to have a happy life after that but as usual my nanny's the fates were evil to my son. Wicked old hags!

Percy's Pov

After I defeated Kronos the Titan of Time I thought that I would also live a happy life but no, the evil fates just made my life worse than it was before. My best friend Annabeth betrayed me and killed my parents and I got a new half-brother who could have been easily the child of the prophecy.

But no, he was sixteen and he was an ego filled jerk and what hurt me the most is that my father claimed him as his favorite son after he killed a hellhound without training by accident.

And all the campers swarmed all over him like he was the hero who saved them from Kronos. Heartless jerks! My only friend left was Thalia, Nico and Grover but they were all of doing their respective things. Before I got the chance to leave a very odd thing happened their was a vortex symbol on my head so I went to Chiron to ask what it is.

Zeus's Pov (Wasn't expecting that huh;-) )

My brothers,sisters and daughters and sons were all in turmoil because of the symbol that appeared over the Hero of Olympus my brothers son. It was the symbol of Chaos the creator of the universe. I was confused as in why Chaos would have a child. I thought the Primordials were enough.

Poseidon seemed distraught by the situation. I mean who wouldn't. The one you thought was your son wasn't, I mean how many times do you get that.

Well it looks like it's time to discuss the boy's fate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Son Of Chaos

Zeus's Pov

Well we were about to start the council meeting but not before a swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room and there stood our great, great grandfather. Chaos the Creator of The Universe.

"Hello Lord Chaos what brings you here today?"

"Oh I am here to discuss about my boy's fate"

But then Poseidon shouted.

"Percy is my child not yours!"

That's when Chaos's eyes flared.

"How dare you say that! Where were you when Percy was abandoned by the campers! By now he would have probably left already to Alaska, the land beyond the gods…"

Percy's Pov

After I talked to Chiron he practically screamed at me to get out of Camp Half-Blood though I don't know for what reason.

Right when I stepped into Alaska three flashes appeared in front of me. I instantly recognized all 3 of them. Even for a seaweed brain like me I could practically tell who those three were. The 3 most powerful primordial gods. Ouranous, Pontus and Chronos were standing in front of me. I immediately bowed in front of them. Then Ouranous said

"No need to bow to me or the others"

Then Pontus said

" We are actually here to adopt you, to help you escape this pain"

Then Chronus said

" Would you like us to adopt you Percy you'll be sent to a Camp called Camp Primordial. There you will be trained by the Primordials themselves in your powers. And there you will also find a good friend of yours."

Well there's nothing left for me here now. So I agreed.

Chaos Pov

That idiot Poseidon. He thinks that Percy still loves him after what he did to him. Oh that (cue bad words) I would really like to see him suffer.

Oh well maybe next time but back to business. The Olympians were still discussing on what to do without the Hero of Olympus in the upcoming war. What I just told them was bad news to everyone.

A couple of minutes ago

" My counterpart End is rising and is hell bent on killing you guys, he thinks that you've ruled for too long but if he rules there will be nothing but suffering. Actually he wants revenge for killing Gaia. It wasn't me who actually created Gaia but it was actually him. So be prepared"

Then I resumed to the talking or bickering Olympians.

Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera and Hestia (Hades and Hestia were made Olympians after TLO) were thinking about finding the Hero Of Olympus but no. Demeter, Ares, Poseidon rejected the idea saying that they needed to train the new great hero, Poseidon's other son Brandon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Son of Chaos

5 year time skip

Percy's Pov

Going to Camp Primordial was the best decision I ever made. Campers say and I quote, Percy Jackson is a legend. There was an extra surprise when I got there, turns out the backstabbing best friend Annabeth was there as well but I don't know for what reason she was here.

Ever since I arrived she's been begging for forgiveness but I never forgiven her for what she's done.

Turns out here in Camp Primordial the Primordial Gods visit their children daily, not ignoring them. Here they help their children train.

So here in Camp Primordial the warriors are far more better than the ones in Camp Half-Blood. Here their Godly parents give their children the support they need.

No quest has ever failed since they were trained by their parents.

After 5 years and 6 months of being there my dads sent me really bad news.

Dad Sea Brain (Pontus) said in a really cheery voice even though I knew he was gonna deliver bad news because from his facial expression it was really easy to see that it wasn't good news.

"Sorry son but we're going to have to send you back to Camp Half-Blood because Gaia is rising as well as the giants and the Titans.

Oh this is bad I thought to myself.

"But before you go you have to forgive Annabeth" Dad Sparky Eyes (Ouranous) said.

"What!" I practically screamed at them.

Dad Golden Eyes (Chronos) said "It's time you know what truly happened to your mother, so listen carefully, we have been watching your mother since your birth (talk about stalkers) and when Annabeth went into your apartment that day she wasn't herself. She looked like she being controlled. It turns out after all this time it was a part of a plan that Gaia formed to get rid of you so she could get rid of the Olympians without to many troubles, but what she doesn't know is that you're here at Camp Primordial. So you're going to have to be the Olympians wild card."

"Well that was hard to take in but to sum it all up, Annabeth didn't kill my mother but a minion of Gaia did it in order to get rid of me?"

My three dads all nodded their heads.

"But what I don't get is why Gaia would think I was a hindrance to her plan, after all I'm just a normal demi-god, what's so important about me?"

"Well to answer your question Poseidon was not really your father. Your real father is the Primodial's father but your not a Primordial because your father Chaos interacted with a mortal which means you're a Demi-Primordial. That is why Gaia is terrified of you because you aren't bound by the Ancient Laws."

The only thing I could say was "Oh…"

Then suddenly my dads started rolling on the floor laughing and crying their eyes out. So I asked the normal thing anyone would ask " Is their something on my face dads"

Dad Sea Brain said "look behind you" so I looked and there was something really funny.

It looks like their was a Creator of the Universe putting bunny ears behind my head. And I stuck my tongue out at him. And I said " I didn't know that the Creator of the Universe had a humorous side"

Than Chaos started pouting " Is that how you talk to your father Percy"

" Well that is how I treat a really childish father like you"

"Ookay by the way Percy I came to tell you that your powers has returned to you as normal. I only compressed your powers to trick the gods into thinking that your Poseidon's son but before that I'm sending you to Camp Half-Blood right now but before I could say anything I was teleported there.


	4. Chapter 4

The Son Of Chaos

Thalia's Pov

It's been 5 years and 6 months after Percy Jackson my cousin disappeared because of that heartless bitch Annabeth Chase. I can't believe she killed Percy's parents and after that she just disappeared from the face of the earth and even the Gods couldn't find her.

Those dumb campers, this is why I can't stand being in camp. The campers see one thing that they think is great and they all swarmed over to them like they saved Olympus witch my cousin actually did.

Oh when I found I was pissed that I almost destroyed camp, half of the camp was destroyed because of my lightning bolt that would've made Zeus's master bolt in shame.

I missed my cousin I wish me and the Hunters and Nico would find him soon.

Nico's Pov

Craaack! Another bone broke when I hit the back of my opponent with the hilt of my sword. This happened to be a camper. Right now I was so pissed that no one could stop mr. I have lost all control of my emotions. 250 Campers bones I've broken today. The gods have been busy ever since Percy left. All of them were full except for the Poseidon cabin and the Hera and Artemis cabin. Poseidon only had Brandon because he didn't want another one of his children missing again.

These were heartless jerks why should I show any mercy to them after all they didn't show any mercy when they all abandoned Percy so all of them will pay because if they need a Big Three Child I will not help them unless they find a way of getting my cousin back!

Annabeth Pov

Percy has to forgive me. I didn't kill his parents. Well technically I did but I wasn't in control of my actions, I was pretty sure a minion of Gaia did it. After all a child of Athena is almost never wrong.

Right after I was going to apologize to Percy again his fathers suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Annabeth come we must send you to Camp Half-Blood it's being attacked by monsters, by the way Percy is there" Lord Pontus said,

"Ok then" I said then I got sent to Camp Half-Blood.

Nico's Pov

This is bad, there were thousands of monsters right in front of Camp Half-Blood. We couldn't do this without Percy but then suddenly a man appeared. He had messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. "Percy" I managed to whisper. He just grinned his famous grin and went to kill some monsters, but when I got there all of the monsters were gone and Percy was just standing there without breaking a sweat.

I just managed to whisper "How?" he just grinned and said casually "it's the first time you see me in 5 years and that's all you have to say?" my mouth just hung open and he laughed. "Close your mouth Nico or you're going to catch flies, well to actually answer your question I just controlled their blood and made it boil"

My mouth just hung open again.

And I hugged him tightly and I practically shouted "I missed you bro, where'd you go?"

"I just had to go out from camp and all the drama"

Oh then we've got a lot of catching up to do. He nodded but after that I looked behind him and saw campers with their mouth gaping open and I just smirked but Percy looked ready to kill them. He just whispered to me, "meet me on the beach" and he disappeared.

No one's Pov

On Olympus it was an outrage. They just found out their missing her had returned. But something else surprised them even more. The three strongest Primordial Gods Pontus, Ouranous and Chronos appeared. But what they said caused massive hysteria in the room.

They all said in sync " Gaia, the Giants and the Titans are rising again."


	5. Chapter 5

The Son of Chaos

**Rick Riordan Owns PJO and HOO not me. And sorry for not disclaiming the last three chapters.**

**Percy's Pov**

Wow that was really tiring. I just destroyed the army of monsters. That really took a lot out of me. But actually I didn't just boil their blood. I actually literally stopped their blood from moving and just froze it there than I boiled it.

But that took a lot out of me. Where was Nico, I'm already on the beach waiting for him. After 5 minutes he finally appeared.

"What took you so long."

"Your half-brother blocked my way because he said that I should just worship him instead because he was the strongest demi-god alive. I swear Perce he's ego has gotten bigger than Zeus."

"Let him do what he wants his actions are what's gonna get him killed."

" Oh and he tried to rape Thalia."

"What did you say?!" my anger starting to rise.

"He tried to rape Thalia."

That was the last string for me. He's caused pain for everyone I care about for too long. By now the sea was causing a tsunami and the sky was rolling with thunderbolts, but time was also slowing for those around him.

He finally found Brandon and the first I did was turning his knee bones to dust. So he couldn't walk anymore. Then I made his blood boil, then I fried him with a huge thunderbolt but still enough for him to be alive. Before I was about to deliver the finishing blow the Gods came with a surprised expression on their faces. Zeus came out of his shock than asked

" What are you doing to him Perseus? he's your half-brother."

"So what if he's my half-brother. He tried to rape my cousin, Your own daughter! Were you to blind to see that!"

Everyone was surprised with my outbreak especially Zeus, but then he was outraged that Brandon tried to rape his own daughter. You could really see it in his eyes. His eyes were now dark blue and he held his master bolt in his hand.

He threw it with deadly accuracy to Brandon's heart and there and then I knew my uncle Zeus had sent him straight to the 3 judges.

Zeus told Hermes to ask Hades to postpone his judgment then we all went straight to Olympus.

**Thalia Pov**

Nico just appeared in the hunters camp and got shot by half a dozen arrows in his butt. He pulled the arrows out with a girlish yelp.

Then I proceeded to hug him and asked him.

" So any news on Percy?"

" He's actually at camp right now" he said sheepishly.

" And you didn't bother to tell me before this?"

"And I told him the fact that Brandon tried to rape you."

"And what did he do when you told him that."

"Well let's just say that he isn't a happy camper and your dad killed him and sent him to my dad."

"Good riddance to that bastard, it's about time that he disappeared from the face of the earth."

"I hope he goes to Tartarus for what he almost did to me."

"Well right now I'm going to shadow travel to Olympus, care to join me."

" Uh sure."

So I shadow travelled to Olympus with Nico and when I got there it wasn't what I thought I was going to see.

**Annabeth Pov**

I can't believe Percy was going to be that powerful. I know that Percy was powerful but I didn't know he was that powerful. He literally made the entire army disappear.

Now I just wish Percy would forgive me. I just wanted to tell him that I missed him but he wouldn't even listen to me. If only I could prove that what I did wasn't my own choice.

It was Gaea's minion that took control of me when I was at my weakest point.

Flashback

I just saw my half-brother Malcolm get stabbed by a sword from an enemy demi-god. But with on glance I already knew he was gone.

"Malcolm! No!" and I killed that enemy demi-god before he could continue marching on.

End of Flashback

I don't really remember what happened after that. The battle ended and I went back to camp but something possessed me, and I knew that the war wasn't over. Gaia was merely slowed down. She wasn't completely destroyed. We only managed to make her awakening come a little later.

But just then I got flashed to Olympus.

**Sorry for the cliffie. But please r&r, and please vote on the poll please. And thanks for the support guys. Means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Son of Chaos

**No Offense to any Brandons who might be reading this story. It just popped into my mind at the time. SO No Offence. **

**Percy's Pov**

Well that turned out well. Let's do a recap, I came to Camp Half-Blood and Nico'a story made me mad that I almost killed Brandon but Zeus got to him before me first.

"Well Perseus you're back" Zeus said.

"Yes I'm back and here to help you win the War so I can go back to my peaceful life." I said as politely that I could.

"Son I can't believe you're back already" Poseidon said warmly.

"As far as I can see there is no son of yours in this room." I said coldly and with such darkness that everyone in the room flinched.

"But Percy" he started to say but I cut him off.

"If you were my real father you wouldn't have ignored me or just fawn over your son Brandon who could have easily been the child of the prophecy but you made me suffer the prophecy. So tell me right now, does it seem that you act like my father!" I snapped at him.

Poseidon was left speechless and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Than he snapped back.

"I will not be treated like trash by my own son! This is outrageous!"

But I only got angrier by the moment that the skies started to dark, and sparks were practically sparking off my body, and the lack of water in the air was starting to suffocate everybody. Even the Gods. But then I created a dark barrier around us so it covered only the two of us. But the other Gods could still see inside it. Actually everybody in the room could see it.

Than without warning Poseidon charged at me. I slowed time down, and started turning his arm bones to dust, effectively paralyzing his hands, than I proceeded by making his knee bones older so when he stepped on them his knee bones broke. Using that moment I charged with Riptide and proceeded by choking him by stopping his ichor around his neck so he couldn't breathe. Next I let some of his ichor out of his mouth, nose and eyes causing him to cry in pain because of all his injuries. And what was left of the great Sea God was just a pile of a broken body and a lot of ichor on the floor.

**Nico's Pov**

What I saw next really surprised and horrified me because of the amount of ichor on the floor and the passed out rumpled body of the Great Poseidon on the floor and Percy standing on top of him.

Looks like old Perce is still as stubborn as ever and I guess Poseidon deserved it. He treated Percy like trash so Percy was just returning the favor. Now I wish I could've seen that fight. My father seem to have read my mind. He gave me the full video of the fight in my head and boy was it spectacular, I would've laughed my head off if it wasn't for all the powerful immortals in the room. But I bet even though Percy isn't a god I think he could beat up the immortals in the room easily.

**Thalia's Pov**

Wow Perce has gotten stronger. Well I don't blame him for beating up his father but he could at least clean up. It was a very "disturbing" sight to behold. Well I don't think I would've want to see that fight because Poseidon was really bloody and Percy was well, what do you say, collected.

But still I was impressed that Percy could beat up an Olympian.

Well Percy is the most powerful demi-god alive.

**Zeus's Pov**

It was fun seeing my brother get beaten up. But likewise all the good things must end sooner or later.

"Well Perseus seems like you're done beating up your ex father, but do you know what the symbol above your head meant?"

Percy nodded and said

"It means I'm a son of Chaos doesn't it."

"Well yes."

Then the unexpected happened, Annabeth Chase, the one who killed the savior of Olympus's parents were right in front of us. We the Gods all had our weapons except for Poseidon who was still out cold out the minute we saw her. But before I could blast my master bolt at her, Perseus suddenly pulled her aside before any of our weapons could have touched her.

Then Perseus asked to be excused for a moment. And I allowed him to do so. Wonder what this is about.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Wow this really was unexpected. Percy just saved my life before any of the gods weapons could touch me. Wonder what's going on.

Before I could ask he pulled me outside and asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sincerely curious.

So I told him that his adoptive fathers sent me to camp Half-Blood and to Olympus. But before I could say I was sorry. He stopped me by putting a finger to my lip stopping whatever I was going to say then he said warmly.

"I forgive you."

Those 3 simple words made the world lift off my shoulders I was shocked but happy at the same time and I was pretty sure I had my mouth open.

"Stop leaving your mouth open Wise Girl you'll catch flies."

I blushed at the comment and smacked him playfully.

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain stop acting so childish."

He just stuck my tongue out at me.

Then I asked

"How did you know?"

"My dads told me and please remind me to make sure so I can smack them for sending me to camp"

"Will do"

My heart didn't feel so heavy now that the problem was off my chest. And it looks like Percy trusts me although not fully, because my body practically murdered his parents. That was hard to get out of his head. But I was still glad that I got Percy's forgiveness.

"Well then Wise Girl, should we go back in?"

"Let's go"

Then we went back to the Throne Room of the Gods where things were still tense.

**That's it guys. My longest chapter yet, Sorry if I had spelling errors and please R&R and check out the poll,perseusjackson2001 signing out!**


End file.
